In Devastation Comes Salvation!
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: An event that changes one persons life. Creates hope for another. Now four unlikely people are thrown into the wind to defend humanity and organics against a combined threat so evil that it darkens the skies themselves. *New Fic Hope You Enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, games, movies or etc... that I may mention. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

**This is something that I came up with off the top of my head after it brewed for a week I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy**

I was sitting with my friend Adam when it happened. I still can't believe it. All our lives we had been told about the different missile crisis but no one ever believed that they would truly blow everything the fuck up now did we or that's what I believed at the time.

I had just gotten off work from my job at a local clothing retailer. It was a Friday night and as usual I met Adam in our usual Friday night spot at a bar called "Dave's." Well anyway, I wanted to relax before I made my way home to my wife and kid.

Oh that's right a little bout me right? Ok, Well I'm 27 years old. I have black hair and piercing green eyes. Someone once told me they looked creepy and catlike. I wasn't sure whether to take that as an insult or compliment.

I've been married for 7 years and my son was four. I know I got married young yada yada whatever. But that Friday... my world as did everyone's... came crashing down.

We were starting our third beer when the emergency broadcast system started blaring across the TV's and Radios advertising everyone to find shelter immediately.

As normal in an event like this everyone started to freak out and run this way and that. Dave the bar owner had known me and Adam since we were kids, he quickly told us to take his daughter Erica down to the cellar with us while he got the rest of the patrons out safely. She was a waitress at the bar. Adam and I had to practically drag her down to the cellar kicking and screaming. As the screams of people above us were heard my thoughts settled onto my family.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. I cried out in pain as I felt my eardrums burst. The ground shook and as I looked up the ceiling collapsed on top of us.

…...

I opened my eyes and everything was foggy... I moved my head which pained me to great extent. I saw Erica laying across from me on some kind of bed. Wait.. that can't be right. We were in a cellar. After first I thought someone had rescued us.. than my eyes adjusted to my surroundings and I noticed we were in some kind of circular white room.

Everything appeared to be white. I also noticed that I was stripped totally to the nude as well as Erica for whom I quickly averted my eyes.

"Hello?" I called out. Erica stirred slightly and groaned.

"Taylor, is that you?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yes its me Erica" I said as I stepped over to her.

She gasped as she realized she was naked and tried to cover herself. "Where are my clothes?... wait, where the hell are we?" She asked looking around.

"I have no clue." I said as I slowly walked around the room. The room was padded kinda like a cell of a mental patient or something.

"Taylor" Erica called out. I turned and my eyes widened as her whole left arm turned invisible before turning back to normal.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked.

"I.." I grabbed my head as I dropped to my knees in pain. "Taylor wh..." Erica asked as she went to get up but she to fell to her knees while gripping her head in pain.

I fully collapsed onto the floor, as my vision darkened a door opened in the side of the room and a shadowy figure stepped into the room.

My world fell to blackness.

…..

I awoke this time to a pitch black room this time.. though as I looked around there was some kind of orange emergency lights going off all across the room.

I heard another groan. I turned expecting Erica but instead I was staring at a female in some kind of armor. I had an instant feeling that I somehow knew who she was. She had short black hair. I was about to ask who she was when out of no where she launched herself at me and slammed me into the wall.

I hit the wall hard and I felt all the air knocked out of me.

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?" She yelled in my face. Her piercing blue eyes burning into me.

In that instant I knew who she was "Kat?" I asked. She looked startled and dropped me as she took a few steps back. She pulled out a pistol from a holster on her side and aimed it at me. "How the hell do you know who I am?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." I said. She cocked her pistol and placed it against my head. "Try me" She said.

"Put the gun down miss." Another voice said. This time it was a mans voice. We both turned towards the voice when I got another surprise. I instantly knew who it was just by the armor alone. Issac fucking Clarke was standing in front of us with his SWS Pulse Rifle pointed at us.

"Holy Shit! Issac Clarke" I said suddenly causing Kat to glance at me than back at the tall man.

Issac turned his attention to me "How do you know my name?" He asked pointing the rifle at me.

I swallowed. Crap this was going to be hard to explain.

"What the fuck?" Kat said taking a step back quickly while still maintaining her aim on me.

"What?" I asked. But than I got my answer as I looked down and saw blue electricity flowing across my arms and hands.

"What the fuck?" I jumped up yelling. I pointed my hand at the nearest wall and a blue bolt of electricity flew from my hand and hit the wall causing a large black mark as well as a sizable dent.

"What the fuck are you?" Kat asked. Issac echoed her thoughts.

"I... I don't know." I said getting to me feet.

Both tensed as I took a few steps forward.

"I think you three need to calm down, I'll explain everything." A voice said. We turned to see a window high up with a shadow behind it.

"Who the hell are you?" Kat asked.

"That will come later right now however I'm here to tell you that all of you have been chosen to stop something that never should have happened." The voice said.

"Make some fucking sense." I said. Kat nodded her head in agreement. Yay I just got Kat to agree with me. At least she wasn't pointing a pistol at my head anymore.

Suddenly the floor fell away from us and I momentarily panicked than I realized it was some kind of hologram just like from the transformer movie.

"What are we looking at?" Kat asked as we saw several worlds destroyed including Earth.

"A grave error was made and now two sentient machine races have joined forces and have set about destroying all organic life. One you may recognize is the sentient machine Skynet and the other is the Reapers." The voice said.

Kat and Issac had no clue to who either was but my blood ran cold at the revelation. The person behind the window seemed to know this as well.

"While the two of you don't know who these beings are I'm sure Taylor can fill you in." The voice said.

I turned to Kat and Issac and explained to them about Skynet and The Reapers.

I turned back to the voice "What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"When they joined forces they each set about destroying Earths on a multi dimensional level. So far they have wiped out twelve Earth's... including yours Taylor. Issac yours and Kat's will soon fall as well... though not without a fight as your dimension's are more prepared for war." The voice said.

I was devastated..suddenly I felt white hot rage boil within me "You bastard, you knew this was going to happen. I lost my fucking wife and child... you could have warned my world." I said as I fell to my knees crying in anguish over my family.

Kat looked at me with something mixed with sympathy and understanding. She turned back to the window.

"How the hell did they get this technology in the first place?" She asked.

The voice was silent at first than it spoke "We were studding the two when our computers were breached and they managed to infiltrate our systems. Within hours they were aware of each other and soon joined forces to exterminate our species.

The window slid apart to reveal a tall thin alien with gray skin. "Our race existed for millions of years but our curiosity has caused the downfall of our species. Even with all our knowledge we couldn't stop them. You are on a ship. We are the last of our species." The gray alien said as he made his way into the room.

"Last of your species... damn" Issac said.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked as the alien came near me.

Kat was a spartan and hell even Issac was pretty badass with his armor and guns. I was a nobody.

The alien stared at me for a moment before he spoke. "Something happened to you in that blast.. something they managed to get their hands on.. it gave you and your friend these powers." He said gesturing to my hands as they crackled with electricity.

"What of my family.. my friends..are they dead?" I asked. I didn't want the answer but I knew.. that If I didn't find out the truth it would kill me to the end.

He looked down as sadness crossed his features and I knew. I tilted my head down towards the ground as the hot tears flowed down my cheeks.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the room and we were thrown off our feet.

"What the fuck was that?" Kat asked as she got back to her feet.

"They've found us. Here take these" The alien said as he quickly gave us each some kind of device.

"Hold it to your arm." He commanded. We did as he said and my eyes widened as the thing attached itself to my arm and vanished.

"What the hell is it?" Issac asked as he looked at his arm.

"It's a portable dimension teleporter. It will allow you to cross dimensions without the need for us." He said.

"What's going to happen to you?" I asked.

To my surprise he smiled "We will join our brother and sisters in the afterlife."

He got to his feet and pressed something on his arm. A door opened and Erica came running in. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me so tight I nearly choked to death.

"Now go, we don't have much time. You'll go to the Terminator universe first. Stop them there and their maybe hope... good luck.." He said as he stepped back into a doorway.

As chunks of metal started to fall around us and various machine parts exploded a warm tingling sensation flowed through me.

"Ohhhhhhh Shit!" I yelled as I felt a giant pull on my body.

…..

I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the face of a wide eyed Kat. "Um.. sorry." I said as she rolled off of me and sat up.

"Where are we?" Issac said as he sat up with his helmet retracted and he ran a hand over his short grayish brown hair.

Everywhere around us, was ruins of destroyed buildings.

"Taylor, I'm so glad your ok. The gray man said something happened to us that changed us forever." Erica said as she walked over to me.

She suddenly stopped as she bent over to pick up something. As her fingers closed around it she screamed and tried to step back but tripped and fell on her ass.

"What is it?" I asked as I made my way over to her accompanied by Issac and Kat. She pointed and I looked down. I was staring at the destroyed head of a terminator.

**A/N: So, yeah... this story brewed in my head for awhile so I thought I might throw it out. On another note I decided to just close the mass playa trilogy out but I plan on making a special later on.. a spin off of sorts Till than. I hope you all enjoy this new story. **

**Also I'm thinking this will be a Kat/OC for now.. let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, tv shows, games, etc... that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

I stared down at destroyed head of a Terminator unit and I started to realize that this wasn't a dream. I was about to comment when Kat beat me to it.

"What the hell is that?" She asked pointing towards the horizon. I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the sunlight. As my eyes slowly adjusted I suddenly realized what it was.

"Shit! We need to find cover now." I said as the HK Aerial was heading this way fast.

"What is it?" Issac and Kat said in unison. I glanced at both and neither was budging.

I noticed the HK Aerial was closer and I quickly explained to them that I would give them a full explanation as soon as we had cover.

Suddenly I heard a noise and looked up as the HK Aerial spotted us and began to drop terminator units.

"Run!" I yelled as the metallic soldiers opened fire at us.

I grabbed Erica's hand and ran as the pulse blasts started raining down on us. Issac and Kat made for cover as Issac returned fire with his pulse rifle. He managed to take two of the terminators heads off before he had to reload. Kat fired her M6G Magnum at the approaching terminators. The bullets did some damage but nothing compared to Issac's pulse rifle.

"Damnit!" Kat cursed as she slung her MA37 AR off her back and began firing with it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled from cover as a pulse blast nearly took my head off.

"Fighting idiot." She grumbled back. I growled "I'm not an idiot." I yelled back.

"Just shut up and fight." She retorted.

With what? What the hell I was supposed to fight with. I stared down my hands which suddenly crackled with energy. I ducked as another blast came my way. Crap.. I ducked into cover near an old car and suddenly blue electricity seemed to arc from the car.

What the? But I oddly felt a little more powerful.. strange. I turned as I saw two units closing towards my spot. _"Oh man.. I wish I had a grenade or something" _I thought. Suddenly a glowing blue orb appeared in my hand.

"What the hell?" I gasped. Erica turned to me "Hey, is it me... or is the glowing thingy in your hand pulsating faster."

My eyes snapped open. "Oh shit!" I turned and chucked the orb at the two units. They turned towards me rifles at the ready when the orb struck one and both exploded.

I ducked while pulling Erica to me as the explosion sent shrapnel everywhere. As the dust settle I glanced where the two units had been and only saw bits and pieces. There was one unit that was still partially intact. I looked around and noticed that no other units was nearby. I released Erica and told her to stay in cover. I creeped out and towards the unit that was twitching on the ground. It was trying to crawl towards a rifle that was about ten feet away. I held out my hands and the blue electricity arched from the machine into my hands. This time it was a steady stream that lasted for nearly ten seconds when suddenly it stopped. I stared at the unit as its red eyes went dark and it stopped moving.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground and I fell on my ass. I glanced around and saw the Aerial heading right for me. I thought of grenades again and one appeared in my hand. I threw it towards the Aerial who simply dodged it. Fuck!

I turned and ran towards a large stack of cars and started to climb as it got near.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kat yelled. She watched as the idiot instead of finding cover, started climbing a small mountain of cars in the open.

To be honest I was quite sure what I was doing but for some odd reason I was sure as hell was climbing these cars fast. As I reached the top the HK had drawn so near that if it blasted me at this range, I'd be dead before I even hit the ground.

I heard the wine as its mini gun started to fire up and that's when I said you know what. If I'm going to die... I'll do it my way. I stepped back before I quickly dashed forward at a speed that surprised me and I leaped into the air.

Kat watched wide eyed as Taylor launched himself through the air to land on top of the thing. She mentally face palmed at the idiot. But strangely... he seemed very spartan.

Issac had taken off another head of a unit and glanced at the show that was going down and shook his head as he reloaded his rifle. _"Some people are idiots."_ He thought to himself.

I stumbled as the unit immediately turned and I nearly fell off when I suddenly felt the energy with in me. I held out my hands and the blue electricity began draining from the HK. I realized with the terminator unit.. that I could somehow drain electricity from machines.. not only that but I could use it as a weapon also. I snapped back to reality as the HK started loosing power and the ground was fast approaching.

Fuck... I looked around quickly and only saw ground. Damnit this was going to hurt. I ran along the HK and at the last moment jumped as the machine hit the ground and exploded. The force of the blast threw propelled me into a pile of cars with force and I hit one with a loud grunt.

Kat watched with fascination as Taylor ran along the plane and jumped off before being thrown by the blast into a pile of cars. She smiled as she quickly made her way towards him.

I opened my eyes with a grunt as the blurry world around me slowly came into focus. I heard a click near my head and looked up to see the barrel of a shotgun in my face. I glanced past the gun to see a woman with long brown hair and a cape wrapped around her. Her brown eyes seemed to be studying me.

"Um... hello." I mumbled. She jumped back slightly but kept her gun trained on me.. She seemed to be unsure of me. I couldn't blame her. This was a war for the very survival of the Human race.

"кто ты?" She spoke. I was baffled "Um... I'm not sure what your saying." I sputtered.

"Я сказал: кто ты черт возьми" She yelled while kicking me in the foot. "Ow, that hurt dammit." I said grabbing my foot. I heard the cock of the shotgun she was carrying as she pressed it harder against my face.

"остановки. Мы человеческого" another voice said. I cast a glance at Kat who was walking towards us while keeping her pistol aimed at the newcomer.

"и вы?" The woman asked. She glanced from me to Kat.

"Меня зовут Кэт. Мы друзья. нас послали сюда, чтобы помочь бороться с машинами" Kat said.

She studied both of us for a moment before she lowered her shot gun to her side.

"My name is Galina. And you are?" She said suddenly in English. She had a thick Russian accent. That got me wondering. Why would someone from Russia be here I wondered.

I heard someone speaking my name and looked up to see the woman offering me a hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet. At the moment Issac came around the corner and she brought her shotgun up and fired. He ducked quickly.

"Wait, he's human." Kat said grabbing the woman's shotgun. Issac's helmet retracted to show his face.

"Jeez lady, I hope all you people don't shoot first and ask questions later." He said as he rubbed his shoulder where the blast had grazed his suit.

Erica came around the corner and nearly tripped over a piece of metal. "Taylor, who is she?" She asked as she latched onto my arm.

I opened my mouth to respond when Galina suddenly jerked her head to the right. "We need to move now. They will be sending more units." She said turning quickly and disappearing into the piles of destroyed cars.

I looked at Kat who nodded and she took off at the woman. I turned to Erica and scooped her up.

"Hey, put me down." She said as she pounded on my chest. "Oh shut up, we need to move fast." I said as I tore off at Kat with Issac close behind me.

I felt like we were running through a maze until eventually we burst out into the open and I could see we were in some kind of desert. I heard Kat yell and I turned to see her getting close to Galina who was near a Humvee. It had a 50 cal. Machine gun mounted on top of it.

I picked up my pace as I quickly tried to close the gap between us.

"Shit! Taylor behind us." Erica yelled. I glanced back to see Three HK- Aerial's after us. They soon began dropping troops.

Fuck. I ran fast and soon made it to the truck just as the terminators started firing.

I tossed Erica into the Humvee and jumped inside just as Issac reached the door and was halfway in when she hit the gas and the Humvee rocked across the desert floor.

"One of you get on the 50 cal." She yelled. I glanced at Issac who nodded and he proceeded to hop on it.

He let loose a barrage of bullets as the three Aerial's opened fire with their guns.

A blast hit the ground near the Humvee causing it to swerve sharply. I heard a grunt as Issac tried to keep his balance while firing.

"Fuck, it doesn't look like were going to make it." Erica said.

Suddenly we heard a loud rumble. Issac stopped firing as he saw two aircraft of a design he had never seen before. They were fast approaching their location.

The two ships fired rockets and they impacted two of the HK's causing them to explode in two fireballs. Issac cocked the 50 and opened fire on the remaining HK. He managed to hit one of its wings shredding it in the process. The HK jerked sharply and plowed into the ground and exploded into a giant fireball.

Issac hopped back down into the Humvee as we sped farther away from the burning wreckage's.

"What were those planes?" Issac asked.

"Their gunships, I'll take you to our leader. He'll explain more." She said we hit a bump and Erica nearly barfed in the process.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked me. I looked down at my hands which were shaking violently. "Yeah... it's just a lot to take in ya know." I said as I let out a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair.

She nodded "War always is."

"So, how exactly do you two know each other?" Issac asked as he sat his pulse rifle down and leaned back in the seat.

"Erica worked at her dads bar as a waitress back home. She's trying to earn extra money for college... or she was." I said glancing at Erica who was crying.

Issac nodded as everyone suddenly became quiet.

…..

After nearly an hour of driving we came across an old abandon building and Galina quickly ushered us inside and down to the basement. Surprisingly there was a hidden door that led to a series of tunnels. We were told to wait as it was protocol for new arrivals to wait before being allowed to enter the tunnels. For security reasons obviously.

..Kat's POV...

Kat looked around at the group. Issac was tinkering with his gun and Erica was huddled in a corner staring at a wall. She looked around for Taylor and couldn't find him. She stood up and picked up her rifle. She walked past a few crates and into another hallway. Eventually she came across another room, there was a small glowing light which she recognized as a candle.. He was sitting in the corner while staring at something in his hand. She could see that he was crying.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked. She walked over and sat down beside him. She wasn't sure why she was doing this.. but something inside her was telling her it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah." He simply stated as he stared at the picture. She looked at it closely. It was a picture of himself, a woman and a small boy.

"Who are they?" She asked curiously. He was quiet for several moments before he answered.

"They are... I mean they were my wife and child... but their gone now.. so is everyone else back home." He said. She could tell he was fighting in order to hold more tears back.

That's when she did something else that surprised her. She placed her arm around him and pulled him to her. She felt the warmth as he cried into her neck.. but there was something else. She was having a hard time trying to understand why her cheeks were getting warm also. She would have to look into it later.

…..

Sometime later Galina returned with several guards. We were told to follow them and we did just that. We took more turns that I care to count.. I just hope I never have to find the exit.

Eventually we came into a circular room with several passageways that lead into different directions. There was light in the room along with several people.

And to my surprise I was looking at two Asari among the group. They appeared to be going over some plans on a map on a table that was in the center of the room.

"Asari?" I gasped. Every head in the room turned to look at me. "You know our species?" One of the Asari asked.

I nodded. Before I could speak further I was grabbed by the collar and dragged into the light. A gun was jammed to the side of my head. "You better start talking." The other Asari said.

In a flash Kat had drawn her pistol and was pointing it at the Asari's head. "I think you better calm the hell down" She growled.

For several tense moments you could practically hear a pin drop. That's when a mans voice spoke up.

"Now Now... is that how we treat all our new guests." A man said from the shadows. He stepped forward into the light and I had to wince slightly. His face had several jagged scars across his face.

"Not pretty I know.. It comes with the job." He said as he took a seat at the table. The two Asari looked at him than at us and quickly lowered their weapons.

"Now.. I think you do owe us a little bit of explanation." The man said as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table.

"Just who are you?" I asked.

He smiled "That name's Shepard.. John Shepard."

**A/N: Another chapter done :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, tv shows, games, etc.. that I may mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone.**

"The name's Shepard.. John Shepard." He said casually.

I was shocked. This didn't make any sense, why was Shepard here?

"Who are you? And why are you here?" He asked. His eyes held my gaze and I quickly looked towards Kat who still had her pistol drawn. I turned back to him.

"We were sent here." I told him.

His eyes hardened some and he turned to one of the Asari's. "Alara, bring some food and water for our guests."

The Asari quickly disappeared. He turned his gaze to Kat "I think you can put that away for now."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him "I will when I feel like it."

He smiled "Suit yourself." He turned his attention back to me "So, who was it?" He asked.

"Some alien, said he was one of the last. He wanted us to help make right the mistake that his people made."

At that last part Shepard's face hardened and a scowl appeared on his face. "So, the bastards inadvertently kill billions if not trillions and they just think it was a simple mistake." He growled.

"I take it you know about them?" Issac asked.

Shepard scoffed "Of course, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here." He gestured to the room.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked. I noticed her gun had lowered some.

He sighed "One moment I'm on the Normandy, the next here. But that wasn't all, some alien appeared before me stating that I was brought here to help fight a war that was being fought in two dimensions. I was pissed. When I asked why I couldn't fight them in my own dimension he simply said that this was more important. Now tell me, is saving trillions of lives not important?" He growled.

"I see your point, it doesn't make much sense." I said. I had started wondering about that myself. Something about this whole thing seemed odd. For instance, how the hell did I acquire these powers. I glanced over at Erica who was looking around as if she was inspecting the place. Something about her was intriguing me also. I just couldn't put my finger on it yet.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked me.

"There as an explosion that rocked the ground. I was hiding in the basement with Erica and a friend. I looked up as the roof collapsed than everything went black."

"And you?" He gestured to Kat.

Her face contorted with different emotions, She glanced at me for a fraction of a second I saw a glimmer of fear. Her eyes cast towards the ground. "I was running with Noble team when I felt blinding pain.. than darkness." She said "When I woke up, the first person I saw was Taylor." She said looking at me.

I knew what moment she referred to. I had played Halo Reach back home after all. I didn't know whether I should tell her or not. Issac broke me out of my train of thoughts however as Shepard addressed him.

"I was in the gunship flying away from Titan station with Ellie." He said.

I was listening to Issac but I also noticed something else "Shepard, where did the other Asari's and the gunships we saw come from." I asked.

A pained expression crossed Shepard's features. "When the fuckers brought us here, they brought several. No let me put that better, nearly a thousand others of various races."

I raised an eyebrow "why?"

His gaze dropped to the ground "They told us that our universe of on the verge of falling to the combined Reaper/Skynet forces. They took who they could and brought them here. They managed to salvage what weapons and ammo they could before the Reapers became aware of their plans." He paused as he looked over towards a door that was on the far side of the room. "My universe might have fallen, but I sure as hell plan on taking it back." He said with fierce determination.

I nodded "I can understand that." I said as I thought about my world.

Shepard sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to catch some shut eye, I'll have someone find rooms for you." He said getting up.

He had taken two steps when the door across the room opened and a little girl came running out followed by... Kasumi?

"Kasumi?" I gasped causing her to turn to look at me.

"How do you know me?" The thief asked. This was a far different version than the one I remembered playing in Mass Effect 2. She looked similar but she wore a plain shirt and pants. Her black hair hung nearly to her waist.

Shepard picked up the little girl "This is my daughter, Sara" He said. The little girl had features similar to each parent.

"Just how long have you been here?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up "8 years." He said. And with that he turned and headed back into the room.

I stood there staring at the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kat giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"You know something, I can see it's bugging you." She said.

I looked around as Issac and Erica both were looking at me. "Let's find somewhere private to speak." I said.

I turned to Galina "You think you can show us to our rooms." I asked. She smiled and nodded.

…...

((KAT's POV))

Rooms? What room? There idea of a room was a large circular room that could house at least five people. It was here they were told they had to share. She glanced around the room as she saw five beds with sheets hung around them. Well at least it was some privacy. She glanced back at Taylor who seemed to be going through several emotions right now.

She watched him as he sat down on a bed and simply stared at the floor.

"I'll be staying in this room as well." Galina said.

Kat nodded to the Russian woman. She at least had some company. She didn't trust the others yet. The girl, the one he called Erica was a bit annoying to her. And the man Issac was a totally mystery.

Than there was Taylor. When she found him like that yesterday she could feel his pain. She surprised herself when she pulled him in for a hug. She was irritated at herself for feeling emotions. Spartans were bred to be the perfect warriors.

She had seen his anger and sadness at the loss of his wife and child. In her short life she had seen many of her friends die... Suddenly something occurred to her. When she had recounted the events that had brought her here she had seen a light of recognition in Taylor's eyes. She turned quickly to him.

"Taylor, when I told my story back there. You know something don't you?" She asked.

His eyes drifted up from the floor to meet hers. "I don't think you really want to know."

She felt her heart racing "Please, what are you trying to hide?" She asked.

He stared back at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her "In my world, yours was nothing more than a video game called Halo:Reach."

She growled "This is some kind of joke right?"

He shook his head "I played it Kat, you were one of the characters in the game. The main character though was noble 6." I said.

Her eyes widened "Noble 6?" Her mind spun as she quickly tried to settle her nerves down. She glanced back at him "If this is true? What happened to them?" Did our mission succeed? What happened to me?" The last part she said in a whisper.

He gazed at the floor again before speaking "You died Kat, a bullet through the head."

She stumbled back knocking over one of the tables at this revelation. "That can't be, how... why?" She asked.

He started to speak when she stopped him "wait, did anyone else die?" She asked. Even though she was reeling from what he told her she was still a Spartan. And she wanted to make sure her mission got completed.

He nodded "By the time they were able to deliver Cortana, only Noble 6 was left. He could have left with them but he stayed behind to buy them time. He went down fighting though. He died a hero."

"He?" she asked.

"Wait, your 6 wasn't a he?" He asked.

She shook her head "Trust me, she was very much woman."

He nodded "I see, I keep forgetting that all universes aren't the same."

She glanced off to the side. She was having a hard time believing the fact that she had died.. or at least in theory she guested.

"There's something I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around." He said suddenly.

She glanced at him "What?"

"I can understand my world being attacked. But, how did we get these powers?" He asked as he gazed up her. She noticed that he was holding her real hand and that familiar flush crept into her face. Damnit, control your emotions.

"What do you mean we?" She asked as she tried to change the tide of her thoughts.

"Ok, up until the roof collapsed on us. We were normal. Than I wake up and I have the same power as Cole Mcgrath and Erica... well I haven't quite figured out her powers yet. I did see her turn her arm invisible though." He said glancing at said person. Erica was laying on a bunk passed out and snoring up a storm.

"Whose Cole Mcgrath?" She asked.

"He was a character from another video game, there was an accident do to in part by a device that granted him the gift to control electricity." He said.

"Did anything happen before you woke up and met me?" She asked. Something was indeed strange here.

He stared at the wall for a moment than his features changed as realization dawned on him.

"Something did in fact. I woke up in a white room, Erica was in the room also and we were both naked. I'm not sure why or what was going on. I remember Erica calling my name as her arm vanished. I went to check on her when I suddenly felt an intense pain. I collapsed onto the floor and she soon joined me as well. I vaguely recall seeing someone come into the room." He said as he stared back at the wall.

She nodded. To her surprise she yawned. She was tired after all. The events of today have worn her down. She turned to find a bed and noticed that the only one left was the one right next to his. She sighed and began to strip her armor.

Some time later she was down to just her tank top and underwear. She noticed that Taylor was glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. She smirked.

She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Kat? Can I ask you a question?" Taylor asked. She glanced over at him and nodded.

"Do Spartan's dream?" He asked.

She stared down at her hands, both artificial and normal. "Sometimes, but its usually bad ones though."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again "I just wanted to say, that I hope you have good dreams tonight. I know I probably won't, so, at least someone has to. Than again Erica probably will at way she's sleeping." He said chuckling at the last part.

She couldn't help but smile either. "Good night Taylor." She said as she turned over onto her side.

As she closed her eyes, she was still smiling. That night, she didn't have bad dreams at all.

…...

((Taylor's POV))

I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest when Kat had stripped down to her tank top and underwear. To my surprise she gave me a smirk as if she knew where my eyes had lingered.

We chatted for awhile before I heard her breathing change and I knew she had fallen asleep.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture I had of my family. I ran my fingers along it as I stared at my family.

"Do you miss them?" Issac asked across from me. I glanced at the engineer who was sitting on his bed without most of his armor.

"I do, but, before all's said and done I'm going to make those bastards pay for what they did to my family... my world." I growled.

"I understand. You want to know something?" He asked. I nodded "All three of you had a tragedy occur when you were brought here. But me, I had just survived a nightmare and finally things were looking somewhat bright. I guess.. I'm just having a hard time trying to understand why I'm here is all." He said as he stretched out on his bed.

I laid the picture on my chest as I closed my eyes. As I fell asleep my thoughts lingered on my family.

…..

I awoke with someone poking me. "Hey? Wake up" A voice said. I yawned as I tried to clear the fog out of my eyes.

"Yeah Yeah" I said as I pulled the sheet off. I heard a gasp followed by a giggle.

I was still half asleep and as I got to my feet I tripped. I tried to catch my balance but I wound up colliding with someone and fell to the ground.

As my eyes finally adjusted I realized I was on top of Kat who was still in her tank top and underwear. Her face was flushed and I realized we were in a very awkward position.

I quickly got to my feet and turned to see Erica perched on the edge of my bed like a gargoyle giggling.

"I'm so going to kill you for that." I said. She had tied my feet together with a towel.

I got up and chased her around the room as Issac and Galina roared in laughter.

Kat growled as she got up and started to attach her armor. Though as hard as she tried she could not hide the blush on her face.

I finally grew tired and sat down on my bed. "Why did you pull that stupid prank?" I asked as Erica plopped down beside me.

She stared at me for a few minutes smiling than her whole mood seemed to change. "I'm sorry, I just thought it would keep my mind occupied. I've been thinking about my mom and dad since.. ya know." She said. She was on the verge of tears and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

I nodded. I glanced at Kat who was looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"You two seem to know each other well." She said gesturing to my comforting her.

"We went to highschool together. We also took a few classes together in our local community college." I said.

Kat nodded as she attached a few more pieces of armor.

I turned back to Erica who was staring at her hand. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She frowned "My hand turned invisible before, but it won't now. I'm also wondering if that's the only power I got. That would be crappy if I did."

I shook my head as I left her to turn to Issac whose helmet slid into place.

"Don't it get hot in that thing?" I asked a little amused. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Its temperature regulated." He said.

I nodded. "So, what now?" I asked a question that seemed to be plaguing everyone's thoughts.

Kat placed a boot on the bed frame next to me as she cocked her pistol "Isn't it obvious, we help the resistance." She said as she placed her pistol in her holster.

"I agree with Kat" Issac said. His gave shifted to me "What about you?" He asked.

I stared at the floor. "I'm not sure, this is all so much. I didn't ask for this." I said. Part of me wished that I had died along with my family.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Kat's face just inches from mine. In a voice barely above a whisper she spoke to me "I know your in pain, but use that to fuel the fight that you feel inside you. Avenge your family, avenge your friends. That alone will keep you fighting." She paused as she leaned back some. Her hand gripped my arm a little tighter "I will fight by your side, so you have nothing to worry about... unless you have problems with a woman showing you up" She teased.

Issac chuckled across the room as he attached various weapons to his pack. I gave him a curious glance. "What?" He asked as he stared at me.

"Nothing, I just was wondering how you can carry all that equipment." I said.

He chuckled "Endurance, when I was fighting those bastards I had to save every piece of equipment that I could."

I nodded. "Well?" Kat said as I turned my attention back to her.

"Fine, I will fight with you." I said. My face flushed some as she gave me a half smile and nodded.

"I guess I'll fight to even though I have no clue what my powers are." Erica said with a slight frown on her face.

I was about to respond when the door opened and the Asari from yesterday stepped in. "John wants to see you" She said.

I nodded and one by one we filed out as we headed for the main room. We entered it to find John along with Kasumi, and a few Asari's and to my surprise a Krogan.

The table displayed a holographic map. And Shepard and the Krogan seemed to be arguing over something on the map.

Shepard paused in his argument as we entered the room. "Its good to see my mystery people again." He quipped.

I nodded.

He glanced back down at the map "Do any of you know about John Conner?" He asked.

My eyes widened and he immediately noticed "I take it you do." He said.

I nodded "In his universe, which should have been this one. He was the leader of the Human resistance... why do you ask?"

Shepard frowned "I've just learned that one of my operatives who was trying to make contact with his unit vanished. I'm trying to locate her now."

"Who was your operative?" I asked curiously.

"A former soldier under my command. Her names Ashley Williams." He said.

I nodded "Is there a way to track her? Or do you know her last location?" I asked.

He nodded "She was last seen here in grid B-12. That's a good two hours drive from here."

I nodded "With your permission, we'd like to check it out."

He smiled "Very well, I'll send Grock here with you along with Galina as back up. Be careful those machines are everywhere. Your best chance is to leave tonight." He added the last part with caution.

I nodded. "Let's get started than."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for everything. Till next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies,games, etc.. that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

**Thanks Everyone.**

(( Taylor's POV))

I sat beside Kat in the Humvee as it raced across the desert in the dead of night. Grock was on the Turret keeping an eye on the sky. Issac and I kept glancing out the side windows as we peered into the night. It was dark as far as the eye could see and I couldn't help but feel a little bit helplessness. Is it possible this is what my Earth looks like now.

I glanced at Kat who was busy rechecking her rifle. "So... have a plan on any of this?" I asked.

Kat sighed "Not a clue. I have no idea even where to begin."

"I know, they could have at least told us where to begin ya know." I stated as I glanced out the window once again.

"If you ask me, it feels like we were thrown into this situation as a last resort." Issac said across from us. He was busy checking his IM-822 Line Gun.

"That thing can be rather nasty." I said as he opened it and closed the firing trigger.

Issac smiled "I couldn't agree more."

I turned to my arm as my omni-tool glowed into existence. Thanks to Shepard everyone was fitted with one. Shepard had showed me something and I had been working all throughout the day to make it work.

I held out my hand as I sent a burst through my omni-tool. Suddenly a bright blue blade sprang into existence in my hand. Kat and Issac both jumped.

"Watch that thing." Kat growled as she was nearly impaled by the blade. It resembled the energy sword from the Halo games. Except it was blue and made in entirely of electricity.

"Sorry" I said as the blade disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Kat asked intrigued.

"Shepard showed me how he operatives his omni blade. I simply copied it to a point." I said.

She nodded. "So I take it you plan on getting up close and personnel with these machines?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only as a last resort. I'd rather not get that close." I said as I tinkered some more with my omni-tool.

"Hey, we've got lights about five miles out." Galina said from the front.

Kat and I slid towards the front as Galina activated a holographic map. "It looks like some kind of base." Erica said. Erica was sitting in the front passenger seat next to Galina.

"What are those structures right here?" Kat asked. Kat touched the indicated spot and the map zoomed in to show more detail.

"Those are tanks, at least that's what we call them" Galina said.

"Ok, so if I'm reading this right. There's four tanks guarding this compound. I can see a couple of landing pads. They must be for those aircraft that we fought against. But here's my question, what are these structures right here?" Kat asked. She indicated two large structures.

"I haven't a clue, but well find out soon enough" Galina said.

…..

((no one's POV))

Five bodies lay stretched out on a rock in the desert as they surveyed the machine compound through infrared binoculars.

"This place looks heavily fortified." Kat said as she switched between zooms.

"Yep, how much you want to bet that Ashley's in there also." Taylor said as he moved the binoculars from his eyes.

"So, what's the plan? Go up to the front door and knock?" Issac asked sarcastically.

This caused a chuckle among the group. Something caught Taylor's eye and he turned his head to stare off into the distance with his binoculars.

"Guys, I think I just found a way in." He said smiling.

..

((Taylor's POV))

I was slowly climbing my way up the old power pole, luckily this one was at an angle. I had seen the lines running into the base. After remembering some of Cole's powers I decided to give something a try.

"I think this is a dumb idea." Kat said from below.

"You got a better plan?" I yelled over my shoulder. I was nearly to the top and I could feel the electricity in the air around me.

Kat huffed and I had to keep from chuckling. Finally, I reached the top and quickly pulled myself to the top. I warily placed my left foot on the power line. Blue electricity crackled into life around it.

I smiled than turned to look down at everyone "Alright, I'm going to go in. Be ready for my little distraction." I said.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Kat said frowning again.

I tapped my ear "Com check, can you still hear me" I asked.

Kat sighed and touched her ear "Yes, the power your generating doesn't seem to be interfering with the coms."

I nodded "Good, alright once I get close its going to get hot real fast. Galina, is there any chance John can give us some air support?" I asked.

The com crackled with static before Galina's voice came on "Sorry Taylor, John says the birds are needed elsewhere at the moment."

I sighed and nodded "Than we do this on our own. Wish me luck" And with that I jumped forward into the air. When my shoes hit the power line I was suddenly propelled forward at a great speed. I looked forward and saw I was coming up on another pole. I jumped as I cleared it and landed on the lines to continue on towards the compound.

….

((Kat's POV))

Kat dropped into position behind a boulder as the others did the same. They had jumped in the Humvee and made it quickly back to their original position. They watched as they waited for a sign of Taylor.

"I think I see him" Erica said suddenly.

I whipped my head in the direction Erica indicated and sure enough a glowing blue blur was heading towards the compound fast.

Suddenly two large turrets swiveled towards him "Taylor" She cried as the turrets opened up. She glanced away only to hear a gasp from Erica. She turned back thinking she would see his body get torn apart by the blasts instead she sees that he's still heading towards the compound but has some sort of bubble in front of him. It appeared to be blocking the bullets.

He got closer as the turrets continued to hammer at him. They heard a noise as an HK was closing on him from a distance.

"We have to do something" Issac said as he moved to get up. I grabbed him and jerked him back down. "Negative, we wait on his signal" She barked.

She could feel Issac's glare even from under his helmet.

"Shit, That plane thing behind him." Erica hissed.

Kat turned to look and sure enough the machines having realized that they couldn't get through his shield realized he was vulnerable from the back.

Taylor hit the barrier right as the HK fired. He jumped and disappeared from their sight.

A few moments went buy when gunfire was heard and a loud explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Several more explosions rocked the ground and several fireballs were scene in the distance.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Galina cursed.

….

((Taylor's POV))

I jumped just in time as the HK's gun nearly took my head off. I hit the railing of the building that I landed on hard. I rolled and nearly went flying off the side. I grabbed the railing and was quickly slammed against the metal bars making my ribs scream in the process.

As alarms started to go off in the compound I pulled myself over the railing and saw a doorway.

I ran up to the doorway. It had some kind of electric lock. I held up my hand and electricity from my hand fried the lock and the door slid open. I turned around saw an HK heading towards my position. Two glowing spheres appeared in my hand.

"Take this bitch" I yelled as I chucked both orbs at the HK. One missed but the other hit the turbine on its left wing. The resulting explosion knocked me off my feet. I looked up and my face paled as the burning wreckage that was the HK was nearly on top of me. I turned scrambling quickly and jumped into the room as the HK crashed into the building I was in. The explosion rocked the building as I covered my face as I felt heat swirl around me.

I opened my eyes to see that the shield had protected me from the fire. I sighed. "_Thank god I remembered that bit of information from Infamous_." I got to my feet. I brought up my omni-tool and tried to send a signal to the others but no luck. I was getting to much interference.

I pulled the AR off my back as I made my way down the hallway as quietly as I could. _"Why does all these hallways look the same?"_

After what felt like hours I came across a large room. Inside were people strapped to various machines. There was also people hanging by chains in the air. I gasped as I saw Ashley hanging by her wrists in the air.

I fried the lock and the door opened. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Something was off here. I made my way over to Ashley and looked around for a wench or something. _"Fuck it"_ I sent a blast at the chains breaking them. I caught her in my arms and sat her on the ground.

"Ash.. Ash can you here me." I said shaking her slightly.

Her eyes opened slightly and she did a sharp intake "We have to get out of here now." She said weakly.

"What's going on in this place?" I asked as I picked her up bridal style.

She screamed and I suddenly felt pain and a feeling of weightlessness as I was thrown violently through the air. I smashed into a console and tumbled a few times before I came to a stop on my back. I gasped as I tried to get up. My insides felt like they were on fire. I looked back from where I had came from and my blood ran cold as before me was a seven and a half foot talk Krogan.. no.. that wasn't a Krogan. I saw the red glow from its eyes. _"Things just really became ugly." _It started towards me when it was hit suddenly by gunfire. I glanced over to my right where Ashley was propped up on one elbow firing at the thing with my discarded AR. She had a nasty gash on the side of her forehead. The thing turned towards her and I finally got to my feet.

"Hey Ugly, over here" I said. The things head turned to me and it started for me.

"_Fuck, now what" _I also noticed that the bullet wounds where Ash had shot it was already healing.

I turned held up both my hands as I quickly hit it with a dual blast from both hands. It staggered back slightly before looking up at me and it broke into a run.

I tried to dodge but it caught me with one hand and slammed me into a wall make a sizable dent.

I grabbed its head and hit the juice which seemed to barely have any effect at all. I decided to change tactics and grabbed its head again and started to drain it. It quickly realized what I was trying to do and chucked me across the room. I crashed into the floor and skidded to a halt next to Ashley.

I glanced up just in time as the thing charged again. I turned to Ashley "Get ready to fire" I said.

I ducked and dodged at the last moment and grabbed its arm as I propelled myself up onto its back. I reached up to grab me but Ashley fire bursts into its chest causing it to stagger. I activated my Electro Sword and jammed it into the base of its skull. The machine panicked as it tried to grab me but I twisted the sword and promptly decapitated it. The body of the machine staggered a few feet before It collapsed onto the ground. I stood up and felt my heart racing a mile a minute.

I held out my hands and sapped the remaining energy from the machine. I turned and staggered over to Ashley and plopped down on my ass.

"So... how's that for a rescue?" I asked smirking.

She chuckled and winced at the same time. "Right, let's get out of here. There's bound to be more of those things." I said.

The lights suddenly flickered and the door across from us opened and non other than Kat and the rest walked into the room.

"How?" I started to ask when she held up something in her hand. It was a terminators skull.

"When that HK crashed it took out the security mainframe. We were able to sneak in and disable the rest.

Galina walked over to the decapitated Krogan terminator. "This is bad, we need to report this to John" She said.

We all nodded "Let's get find the survivors and get them out of here." I said.

"Galina, call for transports." I said as I walked over to a room that had several wide eyed people staring at us.

I fried the lock and the door opened. The stream of people coming out nearly trampled me to death. Finally the last person stayed in the back of the room huddled in a corner.

I stepped in and made my way over to the person. As I got closer I realized it was a child.

It was a little girl with raven colored hair. "Are you ok?" I asked as I stepped closer.

The girl didn't look up but appeared to be drawing something on the ground. I glanced at the drawing and to my surprise it looked like a map.

"You four won't succeed on your own, your going to need help." She said. She continued to draw on the floor with some kind of chalk.

I reached down to touch her and her head snapped up and my heart started to pound fast. Her eyes were jet black in color. She smiled a very evil smile.

"What the hell are you?" I asked as I reared back at the sight of her.

She laughed and it sent shivers up my spine. "Just someone who has a interest in all of this." She said. She looked down as the map she had drawn on the floor suddenly turned into a hologram and it shot into my omni-tool which glowed red for a moment before vanishing.

I turned back to the little girl but she was gone. I started to get up when I felt small hands on my back. I felt hot breath in my ear.

"You have a map, now what will you do?" The little girl chuckled. I spun around but she was gone.

"_Ok, seriously.. what the hell is going on?"_ I wondered.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Thanks Everyone.**


End file.
